Shadamay
by TheMultiWarrior
Summary: Shadow and Amy fall inlove, and have the best time of their life.


Shadow was walking home from his brother Mephilis house. His amber eyes were alight, his fingers wrapped around The Green Chaos in his hand. He smiled, before coming to the house he wanted. He knocked three times on the door, before stepping back and waiting. A voice rang out, and not one that he had expected to hear. This one was rough, violent, and unlike hers at all.  
"Kinda Busy!" It yelled. Another voice rang out, one that droves Shadows blood cold. It was more of a scream, then a voice, and most definitly hers. Then, three shots rang out, that drove Shadow to barging in. He reached into his pocket, slipping away The Green Chaos. He closed his eyes, counted to three, and slammed his foot on the door.  
He burst in, before his eyes widened at what he saw.  
Sonic The Hedgehog was standing in the middle of the room, a gun in his hand and a wicked smile on his face.  
Amy Rose, on the other hand, was laying on the ground, her eyes wide in a horrofied look, a small pool of blood forming under her chest. Her chest rose and fell slowly, showing she was alive, but Shadow didnt care. He looked to Amy, then back to Sonic, before roaring out and barging forward, slamming into Sonic and sending him to the ground. He roared out again, slamming his fist to Sonics nose. A loud CRACK rang out, and blood stained Shadows knuckles, but he didnt care. He slammed his fist into Sonics face again, and again, and again, not stopping until Sonics face was a mess. His nose was broken, his lips were burst, his head was dripping with blood, his eyes were black. Shadow stood up, sending his boot to Sonics side, and kicking him over and over again. Sonic lay there, unconcious, as Shadow moved to Amy, lifting her up and looking over her. He saw a wound on her left arm, dripping with blood slowly but surely. He cursed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out The Green Chaos. He held it to the wound. "Chaos WoundHeal." He muttered. The wound glowed bright with a Green aura, before sealing up. He then picked her up in his arms and walked out the door, slamming it shut, leaving the unconcious and possibly dead Sonic on the ground.  
Shadow made his way to his house, opening the door, before closing it behind him. He walked up the stairs, and lay Amy on the bed in his spare room, a large KingSized bed, fit for two. He sat next to her, looking at her hair, her eyes, her nose and her lips. He then moved around to the other side of the bed, and lay down, but remained looking to the roof. His eyes closed, and he fell into a light but restfull sleep.  
Amy awoke in a strange room, hearing heavy breathing next to her. She turned her head to find Shadow asleep, his back turned to her. She smiled lightly, her arm sliding around him, and she pulled herself close.  
Shadow felt her every move, and turned around in her grasp. "Amy...are you okay?" He asked her, his hand running over her cheek and down her side.  
"Yes...Shadow. I'm fine, now your here."  
He shook his head, a light smile touching his lips.  
"Amy..I...I kinda..I think I killed Sonic...Why was he shooting you?" He asked, pulling her even closer.  
"He wanted me to go out with him."  
"Why didnt you?" He asked, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer.  
"Because...I was waiting for someone."  
"Who?" He asked, reaching forward lightly.  
"Shad..Shadow. I was waiting for you." She said.  
Shadow grinned, before pressing his lips to hers, kissing her softly, but passionately nonetheless. Amy kissed back the same way, Pressing herself agains him. Shadow kissed down her neck, and lightly removed her dress.  
"Amy...I love you." He said, looking over her body, wanting to take her right away.  
"Shadow. I love you too." She said, kissing him again.  
Shadow kissed her neck, before kissing her passionately again.  
Amy rolled over lightly, pinning him down. "Shadow..can...I want you...Now." She whispered. Shadow knew what she ment, and his hands moved to her hips. The tip of his erection slowly slid into Amy, loving how wet she was already.  
Amy had her own loves about this. She loved how direct he was, and especially how big he was. It was only just the tip, but already, she could feel the pleasure building up.  
Shadow moved in deeper, before lifting her hips, pulling out of her. He then thrust in again, his eyes closing and his mouth on her neck, kissing it passionately.  
Amy and Shadow continued doing so, Amy feeling the Orgasm getting bigger and bigger, every time Shadow thrust in.  
After a few minutes, the feeling in Amy simply burst, and her Orgasm took hold. She moaned loudly, before colapsing in Shadows arms. Shadow rolled to his side, pulling out of Amy one last time, before kissing her softly.  
"Shadow...that was amazing..."  
"Amy...I loved that you liked it."  
They lay together, their eyes closed and resting lightly, waiting for a new day, and what it will bring.


End file.
